Parallel Universe
by Delusional-Sunset13
Summary: Zeus, a goddess. Hades, god of love & beauty. Apollo kids sucks in archery. Mr. D.. is sane. The Concept of Parallel Universe. What ifs & What nots.


Parallel Universe

Zeus, a goddess. Hades, god of love & beauty. Apollo kids sucks in archery. Mr. D.. is sane. The Concept of Parallel Universe. What ifs & What nots

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson. Got my idea of the Parallel Universe from _Dear Claire, From Sonny_! You should watch it! Made me cry..

* * *

Percy leaned on his elbows as he stared at the stars. They were having their sort of ritual/meeting on his makeshift dock. It was a silent agreement between them that started before the war between the Titans. _  
_

He sighed as he thought of the changes that happened recently. New Olympus. New cabins, new rules, tons of new faces.. New fan club? _Yes, dammit_, he thought bitterly. Ever since he and Annabeth broke up, well.. some thought that was an invitation to openly smother him with affections and such. Aphrodite was so proud; she even suggested that she could perhaps be his mother.

And yes, The Golden Couple: Perseus & Annabeth broke up. Most were happy about it, especially her mother: Athena. And surprise, surprise: Aphrodite. Approximately 30 seconds after Annabeth walked-out, she sent him an iris message about how happy she was that it was finally over. And how says she's_ 'terribly sorry'_ and that 'he'll find the real one close by.' And_ 'soon.'_ He doesn't get her. Wasn't she the one that was behind all this?

_"I'm really sorry, Percy," she whispered as her eyes were flooded with tears._

_He didn't say anything, afraid that his voice might break. He didn't even give her a glance, afraid that he might breakdown if he stared at those beautiful gray eyes.._

_My heart, it hurts, he thought. Words finally sinking in, a tear escaped. Everything went hazy, he couldn't hear her. _

_Oh great, he thought bitterly. Time seemed to stop for him, except for Annabeth. She kept speaking, crying, but all were in a blurry for him. _

_Time seemed to return as she gave him a farewell hug and uttered, "I know that in another world, a Parallel Universe, everything would make sense to us and we'd still be together."_

_She withdrew from him and walked away. Never looking back._

"Hey, kelp for brains."

No response

She zapped him a tiny bit. But, of course she failed and zapped him stronger than she intended as he flew into the lake.

"Oh Zeus! I'm so sorry, Percy!" She gasped and paddled to where he dropped. Or flew.

"Thalia! What was that for!" The said boy screamed. Unwet. But coaled. Electricity and Water do not, really, do not mix!

"Sorry," she muttered as she helped him up. "It was your fault anyway."

"Care to explain why?"

"Your face kept changing emotions it was freaking me out," then she added quietly. "And you were ignoring me."

They were quiet for a while after that. He had this look on his face again and she just gave up. What she was going to say.. it can wait. Right?

She was about to fall asleep when he suddenly spoke. "Have you ever thought about the Parallel Universe concept, Thals?"

"Honestly, I haven't Perce."

"What if there's another Universe out there where I'm a son of another God? Where I'm not the said person in the prophecy?"

"What if I'm a daughter of Poseidon?" She wondered out loud and added, "Or worse, Aphrodite."

Percy snickered at the thought since he cannot imagine, Thalia Grace, wearing pink, glitters and high-heels. He slowly lay down beside her.

"What if you're a son of Athena? You'd be her dumbest son there!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"Watch it, pinecone face!"

"Geesh, just kidding."

"But seriously, what if there was another Universe out there? Where Grover is Pan himself," his thoughts trailed.

"Where I joined the hunt,"

"Where Zeus is a goddess," thunder boomed across the distance.

"And Hades was the God of Love & Beauty."

"Where Mr. D is sane."

" Where Apollo's kids sucks at archery,"

"Really, Thals? _Really?_ That's lame," Percy said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What? I suck at it! And those Apollo kids think they're high and mighty because of that."

"Hmm same here. Nico sucks at it too. Must be big three genes," from the distance, thunder clapped, water became rocky, and for a second felt that their souls were being pulled away from them.

"We were just joking!" Percy yelled to nothing in particular. "Where were we? Oh.. where I'm actually a mortal."

"I'm a God?"

"What? Of spunkiness and anything black?"

"Oh shut it."

They were silent for a few moments. Thoughts flashing by, faster than Hermes. But soon gone as Percy spoke up again.

"Where Annabeth & I never dated."

Thalia looked at those hurt sea-green eyes. Grief, sadness, disbelief.. and betrayal. Of course, the boy sacrificed immortality & godhood for the girl! If she were Annabeth, she'd never let go of this man. If only she were..

"And we were dating each other instead," she whispered to herself as she stared at her sneakers.

She felt Percy stare at her, trying to decipher her as she realized what she have just said out loud. Heat started crawling up her neck and heck, she was sure her face looked like a tomato. She tried saying something, but there wasn't an excuse available to tell. She did the only thing she could think of the moment. Lay down and stare at the stars again. And after a few heartbeats, she felt Percy doing the same as she closed her eyes.

"Tell me, Percy. Did you ever regret not accepting godhood after this? After what happened to you and Anna?" The raven haired yawned as she turned towards Percy, eyes still closed.

"I did at one point. I tried to look at the bright side though.."

"What was that?"

Really, she wanted to hear his answer. But she felt Hypnos right beside her. Overpowering her senses. _Please, just let me.._

"I got to spend time with you," he whispered.

Damn Jackson. Giving her cryptic replies. She wanted to strangle him so much. What did that mean? Was he implying that he liked spending time with her? That he somewhat loved it? And she hoped that wasn't Morpheus or Phantasos messing with her mind because that looked _damn good & real_.

The supposed to be maiden fell asleep as he whispered those words. He stared at her, a gentle smile appearing on his lips.

_Ah, Hypnos got you._

* * *

A/N: Please Review! First fic posted & finished so I badly need it. :)


End file.
